Untold Truth
by Nordwind
Summary: Ein OneShotExperiment aus dem Bereich Die Beziehung zwischen Kai und Tala kein ShonenAi!Tyson redet zuviel von Dingen, die er nicht versteht, doch während Kai es wie gewohnt gelassen hinnimmt, taucht Tala plötzlich auf...


Tala

„Los Drigger, Tigerclaw Attack!" Ray Kons katzenhafte Augen fixierten das schneeweiße Beyblade seines Gegners. Er hatte den perfekten Augenblick für diesen Angriff abgepasst. Er hatte sich ganz genau an den Plan gehalten und war überrascht, wie einfach es ging. Zunächst hatte er Bedenken gehabt sich von seiner üblichen Vorgehensweise zu entfernen aber schließlich hatte er eingewilligt es wenigstens zu versuchen. Nun ja, um ehrlich zu sein, war ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben, aber es hatte sie definitiv ausgezahlt. Allein schon der Blick in Tysons Gesicht war Gold wert.

Mit einem Krachen landete das schneeweiße Beyblade außerhalb der Bowl.

„Dragoon!" Ungläubig starrte Tyson auf seinen Beyblade, der regungslos vor seinen Füßen lag. Langsam sank er in die Hocke und hob ihn auf. „Mist." murmelte er, dann stand er wieder auf und sah zu Ray hinüber, der ihn breit angrinste und Drigger zurück in seine Hand springen ließ.

„Hey", rief Tyson. „Was war das denn? Ich hab dich noch nie so kämpfen sehn!" Er hielt noch immer seinen Shooter in der Hand und zielte nun damit auf Ray. Das Grinsen des Chinesen wurde noch breiter.

„Das war Kais Idee." erklärte er. „Er hat mir gesagt, was ich tun soll und es hat funktioniert." Tyson starrte Ray einen Augenblick lang ungläubig an, dann heftete sein Blick sich böse auf Kai, der den Kampf beobachtet, jedoch sobald ihm klar geworden war, dass Ray gewinnen würde, die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Das war nur Glück." murrte Tyson und wandte sich wieder seinem chinesischen Teamkollegen zu. „Ich will ne Revanche."

Kai öffnete ein Auge und musterte seine beiden Teamkollegen mit einer Kälte, die verbarg, wie verärgert er war. Er hatte es geahnt. Immer wieder hatte er Tyson darauf angesprochen. Immer wieder dasselbe. Tausendmal hatte er ihm erklärt, dass er das Training nicht vernachlässigen durfte, dass er sich nicht auf das verlassen durfte, was er wusste. Und was hatte es gebracht? Nichts. Rein gar nichts. Er konnte ebenso gut gegen eine Wand reden, die würde ihm wenigstens zuhören und nicht mit frechen Antworten und Beleidigungen kontern. Er hatte keine Lust mehr immer den Idioten und Spielverderber zu spielen. Wären die nächsten Meisterschaften nicht schon in ein paar Wochen wäre es ihm egal ob Tyson trainierte oder nicht, aber er setzte damit nicht nur seinen eignen Erfolg aufs Spiel sondern auch den des gesamten Teams und somit auch den Kais. Da redete das Großmaul immer von Teamwork, Freundschaft und ähnlichem Unsinn und hatte selbst keine Ahnung davon. Vielleicht sollte er seinen Job als Teamleader der Bladebreakers einfach hinschmeißen. Es würde ihm zumindest einen Haufen Ärger ersparen.

Kai schüttelte die Gedanken ab und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das was vor ihm lag. Er ließ die Arme fallen, die er vor der Brust verschränkt gehabt hatte und öffnete auch das andere Auge. Mit zwei Schritten war er bei dem Stadion, an dem sich Tyson und Ray für ihre Revanche bereitmachten.

„Nein." sagte er schlicht und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit seiner beiden Teamkollegen auf sich.

„Was?" fragte Tyson überrascht und auch Ray sah ihn zögernd an.

„Es hat keinen Sinn noch mal gegen Ray anzutreten." erwiderte Kai. „Du wirst wieder verlieren." Nun wurde Tyson sauer. Kai kannte die Metamorphose, die die sonst fröhlichen Züge des blauhaarigen Japaners vollzogen, nur allzu gut.

„Woher willst du das wissen?" schnappte der beleidigt. „Nur weil du ihm gesagt hast, was er tun soll. Aber jetzt weiß ich, was er vorhat und kann etwas dagegen tun!" Kai schüttelte gelassen den Kopf.

„Du hättest beim ersten Mal gewinnen müssen." erwiderte er kühl.

„Hätte ich auch, wenn er so gekämpft hätte, wie er es normalerweise tut!" rief Tyson. „Woher soll ich denn bitte wissen, dass du ihm irgendwelche Tricks verraten hast?"

„Du kannst nicht immer davon ausgehen, dass dein Gegner so handelt wie du es erwartest." bemerkte Kai tonlos. „Du hättest damit rechnen müssen."

„Gut", fauchte Tyson. „Dann machen wir es noch mal, mit Max oder Daichi, und dieses Mal werde ich gewinnen."

„Nein." antwortete sein Teamleader schlicht und verschränkte die Arme erneut vor der Brust. Er hatte keine Lust darüber zu streiten, dennoch fuhr er fort. „Du hast nicht nur verloren, weil Ray eine andere Taktik benutzt hat, sonder weil du dein Beyblade nicht voll unter Kontrolle hattest." In Tysons Kopf arbeitet es, das konnte Kai deutlich an den langsam entgleisenden Gesichtszügen erkennen.

„Warte", rief der blauhaarige Beyblader schließlich wütend. „Willst du damit sagen, dass ich ein schlechter Beyblader bin?"

„Nein." erwiderte Kai noch immer gelassen und verbarg gekonnt wie sehr ihm Tyson auf die Nerven ging.

„Was dann?" Kai seufzte lautlos und holte mental tief Luft. Er wusste bereits, welche Reaktion seine nächsten Worte hervorrufen würden und hatte momentan absolut nicht die Nerven dafür.

„Ich will damit sagen", erklärte Kai kalt und leicht abfällig, „dass du dein Training vernachlässigt hast und weit von der Stabilität entfernt bist, die du inzwischen erreicht haben solltest."

„Ach ja?" fuhr Tyson ihn an. „Nur weil sich mein ganzes Leben nicht so wie deins nur um Training dreht? Das hat dir übrigens auch nichts genutzt, als du gegen mich verloren hast. Seit wann interessiert es dich überhaupt, was wir tun?"

„Tyson…" begann Ray beschwichtigend. Er ahnte bereits in welche Richtung dieses ‚Gespräch' lief und war alles andere als glücklich darüber. Er hatte mit der üblichen Ruhe hingenommen, wie Tyson ihn, wahrscheinlich ohne es zu merken, beleidigt hatte, aber kannte die Gespräche zwischen Kai und Tyson und wusste wie sie normalerweise ausgingen. Tyson beachtete ihn jedoch gar nicht und Kai fiel ihm mit seiner schneidend kalten Stimme ins Wort. Er brauchte niemanden, der ihn verteidigte. Er konnte das sehr gut selbst tun, erst recht gegen Tyson.

„Ich bin der Teamleader." antwortete er schlicht. „Ich will nicht, dass das Team wegen dir im nächsten Wettbewerb verliert."

„Von wegen Teamleader!" rief Tyson immer noch wütend. „Seit wann interessiert dich denn das Team? Du hast nur Angst, dass du verlierst, was wir tun ist dir doch völlig egal. Du denkst du wüsstest alles und hältst dich für etwas Besseres, nur weil Mr. D. dich zum Teamleader gemacht hat. Aber ich sag dir was, ohne dich wären wir viel besser dran. Du bist nämlich gar nicht so toll und allwissend. Im Gegenteil, bisher hast du eigentlich nur ziemlichen Mist gebaut. Ich meine, damals in Russland, als du uns alle verraten hast, war das natürlich nur das Beste für das Team. Oder als du für Biovolt Bitbeasts gestohlen hast, wirklich großartig, Kai. Und dann überhaupt die ganze Sache mit Black Dranzer. Deine Seele diesem Monster zu verkaufen war wirklich eine brillante Entscheidung! Nur weil du in dieser bescheuerten Abtei warst, hältst du dich für was Besseres, aber alle, die daher kommen, haben bisher nur große Töne gespuckt und-…"

„Hey, Tyson!" Tyson fuhr herum, der Stimme folgend, die ihm entfernt bekannt vorkam und unangenehme Erinnerungen in ihm wachrief.

Hinter ihm, mit ein wenig Abstand, stand Tala, Teamleader des russischen Teams, der Demolition Boys. Der rothaarige Russe hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt uns seine stechend blauen Augen waren direkt auf Tyson fixiert.

Inzwischen hatte sich auch der letzte in der Halle Anwesende zu der Ecke umgewandt, in der die Bladebreakers sich zum Training niedergelassen hatten, und lauschte gespannt.

Tyson wollte erneut ansetzten etwas zu sagen, doch Tala kam ihm zuvor.

„Du redest einen Haufen Müll." erklärte der russische Teamleader schlicht und mit derselben gelassenen Kälte wie Kai zuvor. Tysons Ohren liefen rot an und seine Nase zuckte.

„Na und, was geht dich das an?" fauchte er. Gegen einen Russen konnte er sich vielleicht noch verteidigen, aber Kai _und_ Tala?

„Du kannst Kai meinetwegen so viel beleidigen wie du willst, das ist mir egal, aber leider hast du einen Punkt erwähnt, der mich genauso betrifft und das wiederum ist mir nicht egal." Die blauen Augen wanderten langsam zu Kai hinüber, fixierten jedoch sofort wieder Tyson, sobald dieser zu sprechen begann.

„Du verteidigst ihn?" rief dieser verblüfft. „Kai hat euch auch verraten!" Tala nickte, der Anflug eines kalten Grinsens erschien auf seinen Lippen.

„Zweimal um genau zu sein." erwiderte er. Tyson zögerte und starrte Tala verblüfft an.

„Also…wo ist dein Problem?"

„Weißt du, Tyson, du hast allen Grund Kai zu kritisieren, aber du versuchst über ihn zu richten in dem Irrglauben, du wüsstest über die Abtei Bescheid. Du richtest über sein Leben und genau da liegt mein Problem." Tala machte eine kurze Pause in der seine Augen erneut zu Kai wanderten, wo sich die Blicke der beiden Russen trafen. Beide kalt, beide ausdruckslos, nichtssagend. „Du richtest über mein Leben, weil es das gleiche ist, weil jeder, der in der Abtei war, die gleiche, beschissene Vergangenheit hat." Tala sah nun wieder Tyson an, der wortlos zurückstarrte. Das Grinsen auf den Lippen des rothaarigen Russen war längst verblasst. „Aber davon weißt du natürlich nichts. Du weißt nämlich überhaupt nichts, weder was die Abtei war, wer dort gelebt hat, wie man dort gelebt hat, noch warum. Glaub nicht irgendwer war freiwillig dort. Glaub nicht irgendwer war _glücklich_ dort. Du kannst dir wahrscheinlich nicht einmal vorstellen, was es bedeutet hat dort zu leben, oder doch? Glaubst du, du weißt es?" Tala ließ die Arme sinken und trat näher an Tyson heran, während seine blauen Augen direkt auf die des anderen Blader fixiert waren.

In der ganzen Halle hatte sich inzwischen eine gespannte Stille ausgebreitet. Nicht einmal ein Flüstern war zu hören.

Tyson biss sich auf die Lippen und schwieg.

„Nein." bemerkte Tala schließlich, nun deutlich abfällig. „Du hast überhaupt keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich glaubst du immer noch, die Abtei war eine ganz normale Schule in der eben anstatt eines Fußballclubs Beybladen als Freizeitbeschäftigung angeboten wurde. So wie der ganze Rest der Welt." Er stieß ein abfälliges Schnauben aus. „Aber weißt du was? Ich hab heute meinen netten Tag und helfe dir ein Bisschen auf die Sprünge." Ein teuflisches Lächeln blitzte auf seinen Lippen aber seine Augen blieben kalt. „Geschichten aus der guten, alten Abtei."

„Tala." Bryan war neben seinen Teamleader getreten und redete mit ruhiger Stimme auf ihn ein. „Lass den Scheiß."

„_Zatknis_, Bryan!" fuhr der Rothaarige ihn an und schoss Spencer, der eben den Mund geöffnet hatte um ebenfalls etwas zu sagen und seinen silberhaarigen Teamkollegen zu unterstützen, einen drohenden, klirrend kalten Blick aus eisblauen Augen zu, worauf der Blonde den Mund wieder schloss.

Kai beobachtete die Szene zumindest äußerlich gelassen. Er kannte Tala lange, viel zu lange und er erkannte Wut in dem Blick des russischen Teamleaders, auch wenn Tala sie äußerst gut verbarg. Er wusste auch, dass Bryan und Spencer sich ebenso angegriffen fühlten wie er selbst und Tala mit Freuden unterstützt hätten, wäre da nicht die Zweifel an den ‚Geschichten aus der guten, alten Abtei'. Niemand wusste über die Abtei Bescheid, weil kein Außenstehender jemals die volle Wahrheit erkannt hatte, nicht die Polizei und auch nicht die BBA, und alle anderen nicht daran interessiert waren es publik zu machen. Es ging niemanden etwas an. Sie wollten kein Mitgefühl, sie kannten die Wahrheit hinter diesem leeren und falschen Begriff nicht. Weder Bryan noch Spencer wollten, dass irgendwer in der riesigen Halle von ihrer Vergangenheit erfuhr, geschweige denn die Öffentlichkeit, doch Tala war der Teamleader und sie respektierten ihn. Und Tala war wütend, auch wenn keiner der anderen Anwesenden in der Lage war das zu erkennen.

„Wie alt warst du, als du zum ersten Mal in eine Schule gegangen bist, Tyson? Sechs oder Sieben? Als ich in die Abtei kam, war ich drei und hab gerade mit angesehen, wie meine Eltern gestorben sind." erzählte Tala mit schneidend kalter Stimme. Sein Gesicht war zu einer ausdruckslosen Maske erstarrt. Er nickte zu Kai hinüber. „Er ist dort geboren." Kais Augen verengten sich ein wenig.

„Tala." mischte auch er sich nun ein. Seine klirrend kalte Stimme besaß einen warnenden Unterton. Tala konnte soviel über sich selbst erzählen, wie er wollte, doch nicht über Kai. Der rothaarige Teamleader jedoch beachtete ihn gar nicht.

„Als ich ihn zum ersten Mal traf, hatte sein Großvater gerade seine Mutter vor seinen Augen erstochen, weil er ihr die Schuld am Tod seines Sohnes gab." Kai schloss die Augen. Er hatte keine Lust die vielen Mitleidheuchelnden Blicke zu sehen, die sich nun von Tala abwandten und sich auf ihn richteten. Er brauchte das nicht. Kai spürte förmlich das Entsetzten, dass sich breit machte.

„Das war die Abtei, das war ihr Weg die Probleme aus der Welt zu schaffen. Hast du jemals Angst vor der Dunkelheit gehabt, Tyson?" fuhr Tala fort und Tyson wich unwillkürlich ein Stück vor ihm zurück. Die Augen des japanischen Beybladers waren geweitet und sein Mund stand halb offen. „Wir sind dort aufgewachsen, Spencer, Bryan, Kai und ich. In der Abtei war es immer Dunkel. Dort gab es kein Licht. Dort gab es keinen _Frieden_, keine _Freude_, keine _Freundschaft_." Er spuckte die Worte aus, als lägen sie wie Gift auf seiner Zunge. „Dort gab es nur Schwärze und von Schreien zerrüttete Stille. Man hat uns zum Training gezwungen, jeden von uns, von morgens bis abends. und das Bisschen, was du am Tag trainiert ist ein Witz dagegen. Wenn wir nicht hundertprozentig konzentriert waren und uns auch nur eine Blöße gaben, dann hat man uns bestraft. Wenn einer von uns einen Kampf verlor oder unaufmerksam war, dann hat man uns von allen anderen getrennt, geschlagen, hungern und noch härter trainieren lassen. Niemand von uns hat gebladet, weil wir es wollten oder weil es uns Spaß gemacht hat. Wir haben das Beybladen gehasst." Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf. „In der Abtei gab es keine freundlichen Worte, keine Aufmunterung, keinen Trost. Es gab keine zweite Chance. Man hat versuche an uns durchgeführt, uns mit Drogen voll gepumpt. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?" Er lachte kalt und abfällig. „In der Abtei gab es nichts als Schmerzen und Dunkelheit. Wir hatten keine Kindheit wie du und deine kleinen Freunde hier. Glaub ja nicht, dass du auch nur einen Tag dort überlebt hättest. Weißt du wie viele Kinder dort gestorben sind?" Spencer trat neben seinen Teamleader und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Kleineren.

„Tala, es reicht jetzt." sagte er auf Russisch. Seine Miene wirkte ausdruckslos, doch seine Maske war nicht so perfekt wie die des rothaarigen Russen und so erkannte man bei genauerem Hinsehen den Schmerz, der sich auf seinen Zügen und in seinen Augen spiegelte. Tala beachtete ihn nicht und riss sich mit einem Ruck los. „Glaub ja nicht, dass du auch nur einen von uns einschätzen könntest. Glaub nicht, dass du einen von uns verstehst und wage es nie wieder über einen von uns zu richten." zischte er und nun machte sich das blanke Entsetzten, das schon auf so vielen Gesichtern um sie herum stand, auf Tysons Zügen breit.

„Konchoj bazarr, Tala."

Talas wandte sich um und seine stechend blauen Augen fixierten erneut Kai, doch dieses Mal musterten sie ihn genau und blieben auf ihn geheftet.

„Du hast mir überhaupt nichts zu sagen." zischte Tala. Seine Augen funkelten, als er sich umwandte und die Halle verließ. Bryan folgte ihm ohne ein weiteres Wort, während Spencer Kai noch einen letzten Blick zuwarf und hilflos die Schultern zuckte.

Eine Woche später

„So." schloss Mr. Dickensen. „So viel zum Formalen. Noch irgendwelche Fragen eurerseits?" Schweigen. Tyson, Max und Ray schüttelten stumm den Kopf, während Kai überhaupt keine Regung zeigte. Sie saßen im Büro des BBA-Direktors und die Müdigkeit war ihnen deutlich anzusehen. Es war ein harter Tag gewesen. Kai hatte sie schon in den frühen Morgenstunden zum Training gezwungen und sie erst vor einer knappen halben Stunde entlassen. Inzwischen ging draußen bereits die Sonne unter.

„Sehr schön." Mr. Dickensen klatschte in die Hände. „Dann wäre das erledigt." Die Jungen standen auf. „Ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Abende, Jungs." Tyson gähnte herzhaft.

„Jaah, ihnen auch Mr. D." meinte er. Ray nickte lächelnd, während Max grinsend winkte. Die Vier waren schon beinahe bei der Türe, als Mr. Dickensen noch einmal sprach.

„Ach ja, Kai?" rief er dem blaugrauhaarigen Russen hinterher, der sich darauf umdrehte und fragend eine Augenbraue hob. Auch die Anderen Bladebreakers waren stehen geblieben um zu hören, was der Direktor zu sagen hatte.

„Ich habe die Akten erhalten, die wir aus der Abtei retten konnten." Kais Blick verdüsterte sich kaum merklich. Er zeigte keine Regung. „Es tut mir Leid." fuhr Dickensen traurig fort. „Deine war nicht dabei." Kai zuckte die Schultern.

„Es gab nie eine Akte über mich." erklärte er gelassen, kühl. Mr. Dickensen starrte ihn einen Augenblick lang an, dann nickte er.

„Gut", meinte er schließlich. „Aber es gibt noch eine andere Akte. Wir konnten alle Papiere an die rechtmäßigen Besitzer zurückgeben, aber eine ist übrig. Ich weiß nicht, aber vielleicht kannst du uns helfen, vielleicht kennst du den Jungen." Kai zuckte wiederum mit den Schulter, was der Direktor wohl als eine Aufforderung Fortzufahren hinnahm.

„Sein Name ist Yurji Iwanov." erklärte er. „Er müsste ungefähr so alt sein wie du." Kai nickte.

„Sie können sie mir geben." meinte er schlicht. Ein erfreutes Lächeln zeigte sich auf den Lippen des alten Mannes.

„Du kennst ihn also?" Kai nickte wiederum. „Tut mir Leid, Kai, ich kann dir die Akte nicht geben. Die BBA hat mich darum gebeten sie persönlich abzugeben. Der Junge gehört zu den wenigen, die überhaupt keine Familie mehr haben und wir möchten ihm helfen." Dickensen zögerte. „Der Arme musste mit ansehen, wie seine gesamte Familie ermordet wurde." Die Bladebreakers, mit Ausnahme Kai, starrten den alten Mann erschrocken an. Dieser wandte sich erneut an Kai. „Wo kann ich ihn finden?" Kai zögerte für einen Augenblick. Er schwieg und es schien so, als würde er es Mr. Dickensen nicht sagen. Dann zuckte er erneut die Schultern.

„Es ist Talas Akte." erklärte er schließlich emotionslos. „Boris hat seine Eltern und seinen Bruder vor seinen Augen erschossen. Er war damals drei. Sein richtiger Name ist Yurji Iwanov. Tala ist der Name, den Boris ihm gegeben hat." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich zum Gehen, doch noch ehe er die Türe erreicht hatte, wandte er sich noch einmal um.

„Er wird ihre Hilfe nicht wollen." Damit verschwand er endgültig.


End file.
